Snow White and Her Knight
by YuriChan220
Summary: Yuyaki is an extremely shy college student who has a hard time making friends. Then, her life changes when she meets a beautiful woman named Leo.
1. Chapter 1

**Snow White and Her Knight**

 **Pairing: Leo x Yuyaki**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: By "Snow White" I mean Yuyaki's hair. That's what I'm trying to imply if you guys didn't get it. So…these will be kinda short, but romantic at the same time, some mature content here and there, nothing too serious. Enjoy~!**

Yuyaki, a shy tanned girl steps into the large gym of her university. There is a mixer tonight and one of her friends Kumi insisted on her attending it. Considering her extremely shy personality, she didn't want to go since she is not used to talking to new people, but if Kumi insists, then she has no other choice but to go. She goes there, dressed in a white beautiful short dress with white high heels with flowers on it. She takes a few deep breathes before walking towards Kumi.

"Yuyaki-chan! You're here!" Kumi exclaims as she takes her hands in hers. "Come on, let's greet all the ladies here~"

"Eh!? B-but I'm not…" Before she can protest, her arm gets tugged by the blonde towards a couple more girls. One with dark brown hair tied in a small pony-tail and another that's tanned just like Yuyaki with raven colored hair and a long pony-tail that's as long as Yuyaki's.

"Oh, hey there!" the dark brunette says. "I'm Asuka!"

"And I'm Homura," the tanned girl says, saluting.

"Pleased to meet you~" Kumi says as she turns to her shy friend who is hiding behind her. "Hey, Yuyaki-chan. Come on. Say hello."

"Ah…u-ummmm….h-hello…" Yuyaki says softly. "I-I'm….Yuyaki…."

"Awwww, you're so cute, Yuyaki-chan~!" Asuka squeals.

"She's really appealing~" Homura says as she steps close to the shy girl, but it makes her more afraid. "Hey, stop cowering."

"I-I'm sorry…" Yuyaki whimpers. "I'm not…I mean, ummmm…I have to use the restroom!"

"Ah, Yuyaki-chan!" Kumi says, trying to reach her hand out.

But the shy girl is long gone. She rushes toward a nearby bench and sits down, sighing. She can't help it with her extremely shy personality, really. It's been like this since she was young. She had been traumatized by the kids teasing her a lot all through grade-school. She's not sure if it's because she's tan or the fact that she's so soft-spoken that they can't hear her. Probably both. Either way, she cannot let herself get into any more trouble or else any girl might go and tease her.

"Are you okay?" a womanly deep voice breaks the silence.

Yuyaki looks up and a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair that reaches down past her waist and is wearing a red fancy dress.

 _Wow! She's beautiful!_ Yuyaki thinks.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," the shy girl replies. "Don't worry about me."

"That's good then," the blonde says.

"W-why are you here, miss?"

"It's pretty noisy back there, so I decided to bail," the blonde answers. "Did you do that too?"

"Something like that, yes," Yuyaki says. "It's my first time doing something like that here, so…I kinda feel a bit different." She looks up at the blonde again, who is seemingly close to her now. _She's…even more beautiful up close._

"How about we ditch this place?" the blonde suggests. "Oh! My name is Leo, by the way. Pleased to meet you."

"A-and my name is Yuyaki…" the tanned girl says.

 ****Later****

"Mmm~! Those rolls taste great!" Yuyaki exclaims.

"Would you like some more?" Leo asks. "It's all on me."

"Ah…o-okay!"

"I want to get to know each other a little more."

The two order some more and start talking and having a great time together. They even shared which college they go to. And it seems that Leo goes to a different university than her.

"Your university seems close to my school," Yuyaki comments.

"Really?" Leo says "Then, why don't we have lunch together sometime?"

"I'd love to~!"

 _Oh, my!_ Yuyaki thinks. _She's…such a beautiful young woman! I hope…I hope we can be good friends…_

"You know, you're so cute when you're shy," Leo comments. "Although, it's a shame that you're afraid to talk to new people. Who wouldn't want to talk to a cute maiden like you?" She raises a hand to caress the shy girl's cheek, making her face tomato red.

"E-eh!?" Yuyaki gasps. "N-no! I-I'm…not…all that cute…"

 _What's this!? My heart….is pounding…when I look at her…when she looks at me like this!_

"A-are you…in a relationship…w-with someone?" Yuyaki suddenly asks. _Ah…how stupid of me! She might be with someone for all I know!_

"No, I'm not," Leo answers.

"Oh…I see…." _What a relief! Wait…what am I saying!?  
_

 ****Later****

It is then that Leo asks Yuyaki to stay over at her mansion for the night, which is a surprising offer since the two just met. However, it's late at night anyways, so it wouldn't hurt to stay over for one night right? As soon as the two arrive in Leo's room, it's like royalty. Most of them were made of gold, the bed is large with red covers on it and the windows have maroon colored curtains, as well as the walls were colored that way and such. Yuyaki takes the time to take a look around for a bit, admiring Leo's room. However, a pair of arms gently wrap around her and some air blows on her ear, making her quiver.

"Ah…wh-what is it?" Yuyaki asks.

Leo just smiles her beautiful smile as she caresses the tanned girl's cheek. "I'm sorry, Yuyaki-san." She leans in to kiss her on the lips, surprising the shy girl.

Both of them collapse on the bed as Leo continues to kiss Yuyaki, pulling her close. _It's no use…_ the shy girl thinks. _I think I'm gonna faint. I feel numb…._ She is unable to resist the wonderful kiss Leo is giving her right now. The blonde pulls away and gazes at her with her loving violet eyes.

"Sorry, Yuyaki-san," she apologizes again. "I just couldn't help but do this."

"B-but why?" Yuyaki asks. "Why kiss me all of a sudden?"

The blonde just chuckles. "What do you think~?" She leans in to bury her face into her large breasts a little before groping them. "Wow~! Nice and soft."

"Ah…st-stop it…!" Yuyaki cries as she struggles to get free. "P-please….tell me…ahh!"

"Fufu~! I think you should know," Leo says as she traces her finger from her tummy down to her exposed thighs.

 _Leo-san…she's…she's touching me like this…but…but why…?_

"I fell in love with you right when I first saw you," Leo coos in her ear, making the shy girl quiver. "So, I had to show my true feelings." She leans in to kiss the tanned girl again, this time passionately and gently. She then pulls away and caresses her cheek. "I love you…Yuyaki-san."

The shy girl cannot believe her ears. _W-wait a minute! She just confessed her love to me!? Right out of the blue? I don't get it! Why is she doing this to me!? I…I don't know what to do…_

For the rest of the night, Yuyaki couldn't sleep. That love confession was just too shocking for her.

 ****Next Day****

Yuyaki wakes up, finding herself alone in the large bed. She stumbles out and rubs her eyes to wake herself up.

"I feel so tired…" she groans as she finds a letter on the night stand. She reads, _I had some errands to run, so I went out. Breakfast is on the table. We'll do more soon._

 _Leo_

"Do more?" Yuyaki repeats. And then, it hits her. "Eh…..EEEEEHHHHHH!?"


	2. Alone Time Again

**Chapter 2**

 **Alone Time Again**

Yuyaki can't concentrate on her studies at all. She's too busy thinking about Leo and what they did last night. Many questions were forming in her head, like, "What does she want?" and "Why would she confess to me out of the blue?" and so on. Things were out of hand since last night, but doing her studies isn't helping her at all. She keeps on thinking of the beautiful blonde and she can't shake it off at all.

"Yuyaki-chan?" a familiar voice calls.

Yuyaki looks up to see Kumi, along with Asuka and Homura from the mixer walk toward the table. The shy girl puts on the best smile.

"Ummm…hi." she says.

"Don't 'hi' me," Kumi says. "You suddenly disappeared from the mixer the other day, so you had me freaking out."

"S-so sorry…" Yuyaki says quietly.

Kumi sighs. "Well, you got to tell me if something happened."

"What's going on?" Asuka asks.

"I guess these two went to the mixer~" Homura says with a wink.

"Ah, I didn't know you into those, Yuyaki-chan," Asuka says.

The shy girl laughs nervously while waving her hand. "Ahhh…n-not really." Honestly, Yuyaki cannot tell her best friend or the other two girls what happened the other day since it's embarrassing.

"Ah, you went with a blonde woman, weren't you?" Kumi asks, making Yuyaki snap out of her thoughts. "Have you met that gorgeous lady before?"

"Ah…n-no! I….I never knew her…in my life!" Yuyaki protests.

Just then, they hear some people talking, making the girls look in their direction. Before any of them say anything, Yuyaki doesn't notice a pair of arms wraps around her from behind.

"Found you, Yu~Ya~Ki~-san~" Leo sings.

Color starts to disappear from the tanned girl's face. "Wh-what are you doing here!?"

Leo just chuckles. "Well, I wanted to stop by and visit."

"That's your only reason!?" Yuyaki wants to get out of here now. She doesn't want to be embarrassed in front of her friends.

"Hey, that's the woman with Yuyaki-chan!" Kumi comments.

The tanned girl blushes as she turns towards the beautiful blonde. "P-please let go of me…."

"Where did you girls go?" Kumi asks.

"A few places after the mixer," Leo answers, nonchalantly.

"You left with each other?" Asuka asks.

"Hehe! We know each other REALLY well now, but Yuyaki-san's gettng all embarrassed about it."

 _What is she saying!?_ Yuyaki feels she's going to faint right now.

"That must be nice~" Homura says. "So, you're like, _together,_ together?"

"Hey, you don't have to be embarrassed about it," Kumi says.

Leo pulls away for a second to look at Yuyaki. "Ah, weren't we having some plans about now?"

"Plans?" Yuyaki questions.

"So, let's go~" As quick as a flash, she takes Yuyaki's hand and dashes off. "I'm going to take Yuyaki-san! See ya!"

"My, she's a strange person," Kumi says. "But at least she made a new friend."

"Yeah." Asuka agrees with a smile.

 ****Ladies Restroom****

"What are we doing in here!?" Yuyaki cries. "Is this one of our 'plans'!?"

"Calm down," Leo says. "By the way, who were those girls you were talking with?"

"They are…just friends of my friend…"

Leo furrows her eyebrows a bit and then walks closer to the shy girl, pinning her to the wall.

"Wh-what now?" Yuyaki manages to say.

"Yuyaki-san, you haven't been had by any strange women before, have you?"

"Wh-why are you asking that!?"

"Some women can be tigresses," Leo coos as she traces her finger on her exposed thighs. "Those girls you were with might have their eyes on you too." She traces it upward toward the bottom of her breast. "If you're not careful, they might touch you like this~"

"Sp-speak for yourself!"

Leo leans in to whisper in her ear. "Hey, if you want to continue where we left off, we can do it right now." She gently takes her inside a stall, closes and locks it and has Yuyaki sitting on her lap. She leans in to kiss the tanned girl on the lips, surprising her. She cannot move a muscle afterwards.

"Mmm…chu…stop it…mmmm…" Yuyaki moans through each kiss. Suddenly, she hears other girls outside the stall, laughing, so she quickly pushes the blonde away. "W-wait, there are people in here!"

"Not to worry," Leo whispers as she gently gropes her breasts.

Yuyaki puts her hand on her mouth to keep herself from moaning loudly. _Why won't she stop!?_

Both girls outside the stall when they hear some strange moaning somewhere. Leo continues to grope Yuyaki's large breasts with a satisfied smile on her face when suddenly they hear a voice coming from the other side.

"Hey, are you okay in there?" one girl asks.

"Ah….y-yes! I'm fine!" Yuyaki calls. She turns back to Leo and tries to push her away. "W-we can't….people are listening…"

Leo just smiles. "You're right. But if you keep your voice down, they probably won't find out." She gives the breasts a nice squeeze, making Yuyaki flinch and about to scream, but quickly covers her mouth in time. "Hehe! They are so nice and soft." She unbuttons Yuyaki's shirt, exposing her black bra, and then removes it. Yuyaki squeaks at this, but Leo puts a finger to her mouth. "Shh! Keep calm, will you?" She proceeds to grope her exposed breasts, making Yuyaki moan a little.

"Hey, are you okay?" the girl asks from the other side.

"You sound like you're in pain," The second one says. "Are you sick?"

Yuyaki gasps and ponders on what to say. Leo frowns at this as she leans in to whisper in her ear, "You're making them worried. You should answer them."

Yuyaki takes deep breathes before managing to answer. "I-if I rest a bit, I'll be fine!"

"If you say so…" the girl says.

 _Why is she doing this?_ Yuyaki thinks. She can feel something coming out from all this groping and she did not realize it until now. She is unable to hold it back and just arches her back, moaning in pleasure.

After a few minutes, Yuyaki is resting on Leo's chest, panting in exhaustion while the blonde beauty is hugging her tightly.

"Well done," she says. "But…I think it's not such a good idea doing it here after all."

Yuyaki looks up at the blonde, glaring at her and then…

SMACK!

"You're horrible!" Yuyaki shouts and then dashes off.

Leo is stunned by this as she can feel something burning on her cheek. But she just smiles nervously while putting her hand on her wounded cheek. "I guess I made her mad…."


	3. Shopping

**Chapter 3**

 **Shopping**

Yuyaki groans as she rests her head on her arms in an empty classroom. She can't concentrate on her studies due to thinking about what happened yesterday. She wants to tell Leo to go away, but since she slapped her, things would be a little awkward.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice says from behind.

Yuyaki jumps up to see Asuka standing there. "A-Asuka-san!"

"Since you went off with that woman, you seemed a little down," the dark brunette says. "Did something happen?"

"We sort of…had a little argument…" Yuyaki answers.

"Argument?"

"Yeah…"

The image of Yuyaki slapping Leo appears in her mind and she shakes her head roughly. _There's absolutely…no way that I can tell her about…that!_ she thinks. Just then, her phone rings and an unknown number appears on her screen. "Who's this?" She presses the answer button.

"Yuyaki-san~!" a familiar voice says, excitedly from the other line.

"Eh!? H-how did you get my number?" Yuyaki squeaks.

"Hm? You gave me your number at the cafe, didn't you?"

 _Ahhhh…I really don't remember doing that…_

"Also, I wanted to apologize," Leo continues. "I want to do it in person, but…would you let me?"

Yuyaki ponders for a moment. From the tone of her voice, she sounds serious. "Okay. But I have something I need to tell you as-" Before she can finish, Leo cuts her off with excitement.

"Really!? Then, can you come to my place~? I'll text you the directions. Oh! I'll leave the door open for you too! See ya!" With that, Leo hangs up before Yuyaki can say a word.

"Is everything alright?" Asuka asks.

"Ah, y-yes! But I have to go!" Yuyaki grabs her bag and starts to walk out. "Thanks for hearing me out."

 ****Leo's Mansion****

Once she arrives at Leo's mansion, she presses a button beside the gate and a lady's voice is heard. She tells the lady that she has to speak with Leo and the gates open up. Cautiously, she walks along the circular curb until she gets to the double doors. She rings the door bell and the two doors open to be greeted by two rows of lovely maids across the hall.

"Welcome, madam~!" they say in unison, surprising the shy girl.

In an instant, one maid takes Yuyaki's hand and leads her towards Leo's bedroom. After arriving there, the maid lets the shy girl in and closes the door behind her. Yuyaki looks around the room in awe. _It's like a castle…_ she thinks. When she steps foot toward the bathroom, the door opens, making Yuyaki jump back in surprise. But she finds the blonde beauty completely naked except for a towel around her shoulder.

"Yuyaki-san!" Leo says.

"L-Leo-san?" Yuyaki manages to get out.

"I'm so glad you came~"

"U-ummmm…why are you…"

Yuyaki just stares at the woman's naked body for more than a minute. She cannot shake the feeling of just looking at it point blank. "P-PUT SOME CLOTHES ON ALREADY!" she shouts at the top of her lungs.

 ****20 minutes Later****

Yuyaki sits on the large bed, looking around the room as Leo puts on some clothes. _It's the first time I saw her butt naked…in front of me._ she thinks. _However…up close…her face is so…gorgeous and her body is slender and nice._ _She must be very popular._ An image of Leo stealing her first kiss suddenly appears in her mind, making her blush furiously. _I-I need to stop! Otherwise, I'll remember everything!_

"Hm~? Something the matter?" Leo coos as she embraces her from behind. "Were you waiting to see me~?"

"N-no…"

"Well then, let's get to that apology~"

Yuyaki shuts her eyes tightly, whimpering. _Oh, no! She's going to touch me again!_

 ****The Mall****

"Oh, this is perfect on you~" Leo says as she holds up one dress. "Or maybe this one? Or how about this?"

As the blonde beauty picks out various outfits, Yuyaki decides to pop the question. "Why…are we here?"

"For your apology, I want to buy you an outfit," Leo answers.

"Y-you don't have to apologize…"

"Oh? You're not mad then?"

"I AM mad. But…"

Leo turns around to pick out some more clothing. "Then, let me make it up to you. I don't want you to hate me after all."

Yuyaki fiddles with her fingers while looking down at the floor. _If that's true, why is she saying it now? But…I thought she was going to do_ that _with me…_ The thought of it makes her even more embarrassed. _Ahhhh! What am I saying!? Am I always so….p-perverted!?_ She turns back toward the rich woman, looking up and down at her appearance. _Leo-san's such a beautiful young woman. But…I still don't really understand her behavior at all._

"Yuyaki-san~" Leo says, snapping the shy girl out of her thoughts. "I picked the ones that would look good on you, so try them on. Come, let's go to the fitting rooms."

"Ah….w-wait!" Yuyaki tries to protest, but the blonde beauty takes her hand and guides her toward one of the available fitting rooms. _Ahhh…she's pushy but…she DID pick out some clothes just for me…_

 ****Fitting Rooms****

"Alright~!" Leo says as she is already behind the shy girl. "Let's change your clothes~" She goes and unbuttons the tanned girl's shirt.

"E-eeeeeh!?" Yuyaki lets out a soft squeak as her large breasts are exposed and Leo's hand is groping it. She turns and glares at the blonde. "Y-you know….I'm going to call the worker here…"

Leo just chuckles. "I know the employees here, so they probably won't listen to you." She leans in to whisper in her ear. "I'm only helping you change. I won't do anything too weird."

"W-weird…you say?" Yuyaki is not so sure if the rich woman is serious or not. Once she is out of her clothing, she is left with her black underwear on. Leo is still behind her, admiring her slender, shiny tanned body and embraces her.

"Hold still now," she says, softly.

"W-wait…" Yuyaki whimpers. "I think…I-I can undress myself…"

"Fufu~! That won't happen." Leo pulls her closer and leans in to kiss the side of her neck. "First, I want to take a look at that magnificent body of yours~"

"N-no….really…I…" Yuyaki shuts her eyes tightly from Leo's gentle touch. Her hands are on her tanned skin, gently going up and down and around her tummy toward her thighs while Leo still kisses and even licks her neck.

"Lift your legs a bit," Leo says.

"E-eh!?" The shy girl wants to get out of here right now. She cannot believe the rich woman is doing it again. Touching her like this. She realizes that she cannot move her body at will from Leo's gentle touch. Her legs are shaking uncontrollably, wondering if she'll have the strength to even stand just a bit longer before she passes out.

"Mmmm~! Yuyaki-san~" Leo coos as she rubs her hands on the shy girl's tanned body once again and gropes her breasts once more. "Your body is truly magnificent. No wonder I have my eyes on you~" She takes a whiff of her hair as well. "And your hair smells nice, too~"

Yuyaki blushes furiously as she slightly turns her head. Honestly, she has no idea what to do at this point. Run or just get touched by Leo more and more.


	4. My Knight in Shining Armor

**Chapter 4**

 **My Knight In Shining Armor**

"St-stop…" Yuyaki whines as Leo continues touching her inside the fitting room. "Y-you're doing…t-too much…"

"Why not~?" Leo coos in her ear as she rubs her hands up and down on her upper body down to her tummy and then toward her bare thighs. "Your skin is so soft and smooth. How can I not resist this wonderful touch~?"

Yuyaki turns away, shutting her eyes tightly from the blonde beauty doing whatever she likes with her beautiful tanned body. Leo gives a few licks and kisses on the side of her neck, then on her bare shoulder towards her neck again. Yuyaki cannot understand why the rich woman is doing this to her. It's been about a half hour since they got here and here she is, still doing the same thing she does best. She doesn't know if she can endure all of it for the rest of the afternoon.

"L-Leo-san…" Yuyaki tries to protest, but the blonde beauty shakes her head with a smile.

"Don't worry," she says, calmly. "I won't do anything too serious."

"E-even if you say that…"

Leo continues to fondle Yuyaki's large breasts with a soft chuckle while kissing her cheek, her neck and bare shoulder again. The shy girl shuts her eyes tightly again, trying to endure the gentle touches of Leo.

"P-please…" Yuyaki whines. "I…I don't think I can take much more of this…"

Leo chuckles as she pulls away from her. "Okay. I'll stop."

Yuyaki turns to her with teary eyes, which makes Leo chuckle once more.

"Aw, why so glum?" the blonde says. "I said I won't do anything too serious."

"St-stop doing these things…to me…" the shy girl says softly. "We're not even in a relationship…" She blushes as she slightly turns away. "If…if you're playing around….find someone else…"

It is then that Leo's expression turns serious. "I'm not playing. I'm serious about you." She gently takes the shy girl's cheek to turn her way and then tip her chin to her level. "I don't want anyone else…but you."

Yuyaki can't believe what she's hearing. Is she that serious about her? Since when? Leo leans in to kiss her and the shy girl braces for it while shutting her eyes tightly…

"Alright, we're all set~" Leo says.

"Eh?" Yuyaki opens her eyes and looks down at her appearance. She is wearing a short dress with lots of flowers printed on it with sandals.

"Fufu~! Did you think I was going to kiss and touch you again~?" Leo teases.

"E-eh!? N-no, I did not!" Yuyaki protests as she looks down at her dress. "I should probably change back."

"Ah, I'm going to pay for it, so you can't take it off."

"Hah!?"

"I'll be right back," Leo says. "You can wait outside, okay?"

Leo walks out of the fitting room, leaving a dumbfounded Yuyaki, and lets out a soft sigh. "Goodness…I think she's still mad at me. I even told myself I wasn't going to do this today, but…" Cue Chibi Leo squeezing her eyes shut while blushing heavily while having images of the shy girl in her head. "She's just so cute!"

 ****Outside****

Yuyaki stands outside in the crowded town, looking down at her beautiful dress. _Should I accept him giving this to me? Though she does these things to me…_ The thought of the serious Leo appears in her mind. _She looked so sincere back there. Did she really mean she wanted me? No…I won't believe it for a second…_

"Hey there, beautiful~" a young woman says.

Yuyaki gasps and sees two women older than her standing in front of her.

"You alone?" the second one asks.

"N-no…I'm…w-waiting for…someone…" Yuyaki answers.

"Is it a man or woman?"

Yuyaki ponders a bit. _W-what should I tell them?_ Honestly, she really didn't want to tell them anything. They might go after Leo if that happens. It is then that one of the women grabs her wrist as she grins.

"You really are alone, aren't you?" she chuckles.

"N-no! I'm…." Yuyaki whimpers as she tries to shake her hand off, but to no avail.

"You were looking down the whole time," the second woman says. "Look at us when we're talking, you hear?"

"I-I'm sorry…"

The first woman chuckles. "Look, she's adorable when she cries too~!"

Yuyaki shuts her eyes tightly. She's never encountered such strange women before. _I'm scared…_ she thinks. _I'm very scared…_

"Anyway, come with us," the first woman says. "Don't worry. I'll be _real_ gentle in bed~"

Yuyaki cannot believe what she's hearing. They are going to take her somewhere and then have their fun with her. She has the feeling that it would not go well for her. However, before she can answer, a hand wraps around her shoulder and the other one, as quick as light, slaps the woman hard in the face to make her let go of Yuyaki.

"I don't believe you for a second," Leo says in a cold tone.

"L-Leo-san!" Yuyaki gasps.

The blonde smiles sadly. "Sorry I took so long."

"Fine. Let's get out of here," the first woman grits her teeth while holding her wounded cheek. "That rich girl showing up again? Geez…"

Yuyaki lets out a sigh of relief. At least she doesn't have to deal with those two women ever again.

"I'm sorry," Leo apologizes. "It's my fault you got scared."

"N-no, not at all!" Yuyaki says. "It's…because I was…too timid." She then smiles a beautiful smile at the blonde. "Thanks so much for saving me." Then, her smile fades. "Ah…b-but…that doesn't mean…I've forgiven you what you've done earlier."

Then, out of the blue, Leo takes her hand in hers with a serious expression on her face. "Yuyaki-san…I like you."

The tanned girl could've sworn she's hearing things, but from the look on Leo's face, she is serious.

"I really…" But before the blonde can finish, she can hear some girls squealing from a distance.

"Girls, look!" one of them says. "Isn't that Leo-sama over there!?"

"Yeah! I can see her!"

 _Oh, no!_ Leo turns back toward the shy girl, who is blushing while looking away. _If those girls remember Yuyaki-san's face…_ She definitely knows what's going to happen. They might track her down and then get rid of her if they have to in order to have Leo to themselves. She won't let that happen. "Let's run!" As quick as a flash, she grabs Yuyaki's wrist and the two start to dash with the girls dumbfounded.

They run towards an ally where they turn a corner so that they can't be seen. The girls who are chasing them stop and look around.

"I could've sworn they went this way!" one says.

"Find them!" another shouts.

Yuyaki is held tightly by Leo in her arms. She looks up at the blonde beauty while Leo looks down at her with a concerned expression.

"Are you okay?" Leo asks.

"I-I'm fine…" Yuyaki replies softly. "Who…were those girls?"

Leo frowns as she turns her head toward the corner. "They are my biggest fans. If I'm not careful, they'll get clingy like that."

"It…seems like it…"

"It's been that way for a long time. I don't…come out of my mansion as much since that happened."

"So…you ARE very popular…"

"Where are they?" one of the fangirls shout. "I think they were here!"

"Who was that girl she's with?" the other one says.

Leo looks around for any other place to hide since they are starting to get close. It is then that she notices a hotel straight ahead behind the two tall buildings. It's tempting, but it's their only option.

"Yuyaki-san, let's go!" Leo says.

"O-okay!"

With that, the two women dash towards the hotel to check out a room for the night.


	5. I Like You

**Chapter 5**

 **I Like You**

Leo and Yuyaki run as fast as they can to escape from the fangirls that are chasing them towards a hotel that the blonde beauty happened to notice. They don't bother to look back as soon as they enter the double doors and check out a room.

Leo sighs in relief as she looks out the window while Yuyaki is sitting on the bed. "They won't find us here," she says as she turns toward the shy girl. "Are you hungry? You can order whatever you like from room service."

The word "like" gets to Yuyaki's head as images of Leo appears in her mind. How she protected her and then confessed to her out of the blue. It happened so fast that she couldn't process the confession quickly.

"U-ummm…" Yuyaki says. "When you said…that you like me…."

"Heh, I meant it," Leo chuckles. She casually walks over towards her, kneels down to her level and gently puts her hands on hers. "I really like you."

"Wh-why? You're so beautiful…h-how could you…be serious…about me?"

Leo looks down at the floor a bit. "You really want to know?" She looks up and puts on a serious expression on her face while leaning a bit close to her. "I wouldn't be so attached if I weren't serious. Until now, I'd never like a girl enough to make a move on her." She gently pushes the tanned girl down on her back, looking straight into her eyes with her beautiful violet ones. "I'm not exactly sure how to take things slow but…you're the only one I want to do this with."

"W-wait a minute…" Yuyaki tries to protest. "You're being…too pushy…"

"Yeah. So I'm distracting you with my good looks." Leo slowly moves her hand up toward her large breast and starts groping it. She uses her other hand to softly trace it down her bare thigh and slide it up and down slowly.

"Y-you're…doing it…again…" Yuyaki whimpers.

"Fufu~!" Leo leans in to kiss her on the lips briefly before going down towards her neck and then her bare shoulder. "I can't help myself. You're just so cute~"

Yuyaki whines softly as she puts her arm on her forehead, biting her lip and shuffling a bit from Leo's gentle touch. She lets the blonde beauty do whatever she wants to her and honestly, she doesn't know why. She hasn't been resisting Leo's touch back then and she's still doing it. Leo keeps on gently groping her large breasts while feeling her soft tanned skin and kissing her in various places, including her chest. For Leo, she's having the time of her life, just like when she did it previously. She keeps on going until Yuyaki lets out a soft, adorable moan, probably reaching her limit soon. Leo grins as she stands up, goes behind her to grope both of her breasts.

"L-Leo-san…" she says. "I can feel…something…coming out…"

"It's okay," Leo whispers in her ear. "Just let it out."

Yuyaki bites her lip as she lets out a loud muffled moan while shutting her eyes tightly. Leo just smiles as the shy girl rests her head on her chest as she pants heavily. She embraces her tightly while leaning in close.

"Yuyaki-san…I like you," she says. "I love you. We only do this all the time. I know it's selfish of me, but…please…I want to be with you. I want you to know and get to like me."

Yuyaki blushes at this, but turns her head away while closing her eyes. "I just…don't know…"

The blonde beauty just smiles as she listens to every word she says.

"Whether…I like you…or hate you…" Yuyaki continues. "I can't tell. I thought you were a terrible person…but you helped me…and protected me…so I…can't bring myself to hate you." She shakes her head roughly. "I'm sorry! I just…don't know how to feel about you!"

Leo is disappointed at this, but she understands perfectly how the shy girl feels. "Then how about…I become your girlfriend candidate? Until you know for sure how you feel, I'll stay with you. Or…is that too much?"

"Eh?" Yuyaki tilts her head in confusion.

"You struggle with talking with others since you're so shy," Leo reasons. "So…maybe I'm asking too much."

"Well…" Yuyaki starts. "No…y-you're not asking too much. I'd be glad…to have you as a…girlfriend candidate."

Leo brightens. "Really!? Then when you feel comfortable, let me know your reply."

The shy girl glances back at the rich blonde and then turns away, closing her eyes with a small smile. "I will."


End file.
